Draghkar
Summary Draghkar are scouts and assassins serving the Shadow, feared for their ability to ensnare minds with their song and steal the souls and lives of those they kiss. They have large bat-like wings and are capable of fast, agile flight for long periods of time. They were created by twisting humans with the One Power. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Draghkar (they presumably have individual names unknown to humans) Origin: The Wheel of Time Gender: Male Age: Varies Classification: Shadowspawn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Vision, Flight, Willpower Manipulation and Mind Manipulation via their song, Soul Removal and Life Stealing via their kiss Attack Potency: Wall level (Can casually injure Warders. One Draghkar easily smashed away two Warders with its wings, implying they are equal or greater than Trollocs despite their weak arms) Speed: Superhuman (Capable of moving fast enough to surprise Warders, who can combat Myrddraal. Faster than Trollocs) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Regular Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (A Draghkar took two strikes from Warders, who easily kill Trollocs, and resumed singing, somewhat injured, after buffeting them away. Draghkar routinely plummet into the ground from hundreds of feet in the air in order to surprise their targets, getting up without any injury whatsoever) Stamina: Unknown. Presumably high, comparable to Trollocs, as they can keep up their flight all night long. Range: Melee range. Tens of meters with song. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Draghkar are noted for being somewhat unintelligent, although they are confirmed to have basic communication and language skills, as they make reports to Myrddraal. They do have effective battle tactics however, dropping out of the sky right next to their intended target, allowing them to easily assassinate their enemies. Weaknesses: Draghkar have thin, frail arms unsuited for wielding weapons. While they are still powerful, especially in the wings, they are at a distinct disadvantage in close quarters against anyone able to resist their song. The song can also be resisted if the target injures their own ears, and it has trouble ensnaring more than one person at a time. Notable Attacks/Techniques Draghkar's Kiss: Draghkar remove the soul from their victims by kissing them. The process takes a short time, and if interrupted the victim is still severely impaired for the rest of their life, having had part of their soul removed. At the completion of the soul removal, the victim dies, drained of their life as well. The kiss happens quickly enough that Draghkar are feared for being able to quickly kill huge numbers of men in the confusion of battle without being noticed. Enhanced Vision: Draghkar can see clearly, even in the night, from great distances away. Siren Song: Draghkar emit a keening noise that lulls their target into a trance-like state, "fragmenting their will." The victim begins walking toward the Draghkar. If the song is cut off, the victim remains dazed and tired. Draghkar use this song to attract victims for their kiss. It takes an immense amount of concentration and willpower to resist the song. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Monsters Category:The Wheel of Time Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Tier 9